Emeraude, Rubis
by Princess YukiYuna
Summary: Warning!Lemon! C'est ma première fic, mon premier lemon. C'est l'histoire d'un monstre et d'une chimiste qui après leur mission, décident de ne plus être ennemis.. J'ai d'autre idées pour la suite alors review svp! Les personnages sont à Kazuya Minekura.
1. Adieu mon frère

**Emeraude, Rubis.**

_**Chap 1 : Adieu mon frère.**_

Après leur mission au Togenkyô, Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo et Cho Hakkai se sont rangés. Ayant acccompli leur tâche avec succès, la Trinité Bouddhique n'a plus jugé bon de faire de nouveau appel à eux. La misson effectuée « avec succès » implique la mort de Gyumao, celle du docteur Nii, et de la Reine Gyokumen. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de tuer cette dernière, ils voulaient la livrer à la Trinité en leur laissant le soin de faire d'elle se qu'il leur plairait.

Quant à Kogaiji, Dokukakuji, Ririn et Yaone, leur changement de camp avait presque été une évidence. Ils avaient été profondément meurtris par les agissement du docteur et l'obssession de la Reine. Quant au projet de résurrection en lui-même, ils avaient préféré ne plus en entendre parler, vu la dangerosité de la chose et les conséquences qu'elle avait eu sur le monde entier. La Trinité gardait néanmoins un œil attentif sur les quatre individus s'attendant à une « rébellion » à tout moment de la part de leurs anciens ennemis.

La bande à Sanzo ne savait pas ce qu'étaient advenus le Prince, sa sœur et son bras droit. Et pour être honnête, et s'en fichaient totalement. Le moine et son singe étaient revenus au temple de Changan, le demi-sang était revenu dans son village et vivait comme avant. Enfin presque. Sha Gojyo avait retrouvé son appartement pour lui tout seul, sans brun aux yeux verts pour colocataire. Pourquoi ? Et ben parce que l'ancien humain ne pouvait faire cohabiter sa fiancée avec son meilleur ami ! C'est évident non ? Non ?

…

(J'ai oublié de préciser ?… Alors repartons un peu en arrière que je vous explique)

Lors du combat final, avec Gyokumen, Nii et un Gyumao presque ressucité, les quatre compagnons, bien que aidés par Kogaiji, Dokukakuji, Ririn et Yaone, n'étaient pas vraiment en bonne position et leur victoire semblait compromise. Nii avait reussi à dérober le pistolet de Sanzo, avait acculé Hakkai et le menaçait de l'envoyer en Enfer. Sans m'intervention de Ririn qui avait déstabilisé le docteur, Hakkai n'aurait pas reçu la balle dans l'épaule, mais, en plein cœur. Néanmoins, l'arme était une arme anti-monstre, et même s'il il ne l'avait reçu que dans l'épaule, Hakkai sentait qu'à chaque battement de son cœur, un choc électrique se rependait dans toutes ses veines, avec l'endroit où le métal avait pénétré la chair pour point de départ. Il s'était évanoui, fou de douleur, sentant la mort arriver. Dans sa convalescence, il avait rêvé, non vu, Kanan. N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il avait voulu après tout ? La rejoindre ? Depuis le jour où elle l'avait quitté ? Il avait trouvé la mort beaucoup plus douce avec ce visage, il l'accueillait, à bras ouverts. Mais Kanan lui avait dit qu'il ne mourrait pas, ce n'était pas encore son heure. Il lui avait dit, l'aimer, vouloir être avec elle, pour l'Eternité qui se présentait. Elle avait rit. « Relève toi, il n'est pas temps, vous vaincrez, et tu vivras. Tu ne m'aimes plus. » Il avait protesté bien sûr. « Tu ne m'aimes plus Gono, c'est normal, les gens, les sentiments, changent avec le temps. Tu ne peut pas aimer l'Absence. Ouvres les yeux, tu cœur bat pour une autre, tu dois vivre pour elle, avec elle. Tu me rejoindras soit en sûr, mais pas maintenant, ta place est dans ce monde, pas dans l'autre. » Son image s'effaçait quelque peu. « Je t'aimerai toujours, mais n'ais aucun remords, tu la trouvera, elle te rendra tout ton amour, n'ait pas peur de l'aimer. Adieu mon frère. »

Et Hakkai avait rouvert les yeux, faiblement, à cause de la douleur qui lui transperçait l'épaule et les larmes qu'il versait. Et il s'était relevé, il avait combattu, et comme Kanan l'avait dit, ils avaient remporté cette bataille. Et quand Yaone, s'était penchée sur lui, essayant de réparer les dégâts de la balle, et de le soigner de toutes les blessures qu'il avait ou avoir, leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et pour Hakkai, tout ce que lui avait dit sa sœur avait pris un sens. C'était ca, ce qu'il avait toujours cherché, tout ce dont il avait eu besoin, il l'avait là, dans ces yeux aux prunelles rouges. Il l'aimait et nul doute qu'elle l'aimait en retour. Il leur avait fallut du temps, ensuite, pour se l'avouer, commencer une histoire. Et puis ils avaient décidé de se marier. Yaone s'était excusée auprès du Prince de devoir faillir à sa promesse, mais il avait encaissé, et avec beaucoup de reconnaissance, avait confié Yaone à Hakkai. Il avait repris son travail d'instituteur, elle, n'avait rien trouvé qui convienne à une chimiste, elle venait de proposer ses services à la pharmacie de leur petit village, mais le propriétaire semblait s'accorder un jour ou deux de réflexion avant de donner sa réponse à la jeune femme. Ils avaient trouvé une maison modeste, parfaite pour un jeune couple.

Ce soir là, il pleuvait beaucoup, et la nuit était tombée rapidement. Yaone, était chez elle, en essayant de préparer leur repas. Elle tentait une recette qu'elle n'avait jamais faite auparavant et qui était un peu plus compliquée que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle réussi tout de même à terminer son plat en commença à s'attaquer au dessert. Un gâteau, facile non ? Elle achevait la pâte, quand la porte d'entrée avait claqué, laissant entrer dans la maison du vent, de la pluie, et un Hakkai trempé jusqu'aux os. Yaone jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte, et apercu son fiancé que accrochait sa veste, déposait un cartable en cuir sur le sol avait de venir vers elle.

- Bonsoir. Il se pencha un peu, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et il l'embrassa.

- Chéri tu es trempé ! Il l'a regarda et sourit, ses yeux émeraude pétillaient, il rit en écartant les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage. Elle sourit aussi et retourna à sa pâte. Hakkai se mit derrière elle, l'enlaça par la taille et posa son visage sur son épaule. Il la regardait attentivement.

- Yaone ? Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, mais tu as de la pâte, il prit son menton entre c'est doigts fins et ramena son visage près du sien, juste ici, avant de mordre sa peau. Elle rougit un peu, sourit et lui rendis son baiser. Après quoi elle se retourna et se lova contre lui. Rien ne les aurait dérangés sinon le plat de résistance qui dégageait une odeur de roussi non négligeable.

Ils dînèrent rapidement, après quoi Hakkai fit la vaisselle avant de monter corriger quelques copies. Yaone monta dans leur chambre, se changea dans la petite salle de bain qui y était rattachée, prit un de ses livres favoris, s'installa dans son lit et se plongea dans son roman. Elle tomba dans un demi-sommeil, allongée sur le ventre, son livre calé entre son oreiller et sa joue. Lorsqu'Hakkai finit de corriger ses copies, il devait être vers les deux heures du matin, il éteignit la lumière de son bureau, et regagna sa chambre. Il fut un peu étonné que la lumière soit encore allumée, et esquissa un sourire en voyant la femme qu'il aimait endormie sur son livre. Il réussi à enlever ce dernier et le posa sur la table de chevet. Ensuite, il enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, ne gardant que son boxer, les déposa dans la salle de bain et retourna s'installer sous les draps. Il les remonta sur les épaules de Yaone, passant en même temps quelques unes de ses longues mèches violettes entre ses doigts. Il promena sa main le long du dos de sa fiancée, laquelle réagit immédiatement à son contact. Elle gémit un peu, se retourna et fit face a son homme, les yeux mi-clos. Hakkai se sentit coupable.

- Chérie je suis désolée je ne voulais pas…

- Je ne dormais pas, je somnolais c'est tout, dit-elle doucement. Soulagé, il l'embrassa, chastement. Elle lui rendit son baiser et s'approcha un peu de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras. Ce serait encore une nuit où s'endormiraient collés, amoureux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, parfaitement éveillés à présent. Presque instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent encore un peu plus, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leur baiser s'intensifia. Hakkai prit le visage de Yaone entre ses mains. Ils se séparent un instant mais se retrouvèrent très vite, leurs lèvres un peu plus ardentes à chaque fois. Elle laissa échapper un soupir quand elle sentit la langue d'Hakkai lui frôler les lèvres, elle les ouvrît machinalement et leurs langues se caressèrent. Ils se séparèrent un peu haletants, il ferma les yeux, elle tremblait légèrement. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, ils sentaient tous les deux leur désir monter au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Elle ramena ses mains sur le torse d'Hakkai, sentait sous ses doigts, chacun de ses muscles, la fine cicatrice qui zébrait son ventre et les frissons qu'elle déclenchait. Ses lèvres à lui, quittèrent la bouche de Yaone pour venir frôler sa mâchoire, son cou, et remonter lentement vers le lobe de son oreille, et passa sa langue dessus avant de le mordiller et de le sucer doucement. Il fut ravi du léger gémissement qu'elle poussa. Elle le caressait toujours, œuvrant pour que leurs corps soient un maximum en contact. Il dut l'écarter un peu pour laisser passer ses mains, qui s'immiscèrent sous la chemise de nuit en soie et qui caressaient à présent sa peau brûlante. Elle enfoui son visage dans le cou d'Hakkai pour ne pas rendre trop sonore le nouveau gémissement qui s'échappait de ses lèvres. Il en profita, pour les faire pivoter et se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il s'attaquait à son cou à présent, l'embrassant, le mordant, traçant des lignes humides avec sa langue. Elle frissonnait bien que ce ne fût pas de froid. Lentement il remonta la chemise de nuit en soie , et finit par l'enlever. Sitôt la peau de la jeune femme nue, il se colla à elle, augmentant leur respiration à tous les deux. Elle descendit ses mains un peu plus bas, ne les attardant pas sur son ventre, les posta sur ses hanches, avant de s'attaquer au boxer de son amant, elle y glissa une de ses mains, sur la hanche d'abord, puis recentra son geste et recommença ses caresses. Hakkai s'arqua et s'arrêta un instant, avant de recommencer à mordre le coup de Yaone, non sans émettre quelques sourds gémissements lui aussi. Très vite, il retira la main de sa fiancée de son boxer, qu'elle lui enleva complètement, avant de la plaquer contre lui et de glisser sa propre main sur le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait. Il laissa traîner ses doigts un instant sur la dentelles, avant de réellement passer sa main à l'intérieur, caressant, cherchant un peu plus bas, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il voulait.

- Humm Hak..

Il planta ses lèvres sur les siennes, prolongeant leur baiser, ses doigts bougeaient lentement dans le corps de Yaone. Elle tendit son coup dès qu'il libéra ses lèvres et gémit. Il en profita pour y déposer un nouveau baiser, avant de retirer ses doigts. La respiration de son amante se calma un peu et elle le laissa la déshabiller entièrement. Il se plaça entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa à nouveau, ses mains parcouraient le corps en dessous de lui impatiemment, il se pencha, et continua à l'embrasser, le cou, l'épaule, la clavicule, avant de descendre et d'embrasser la poitrine de la jeune femme, qu'il sentait se soulever et redescendre au fil de sa respiration. Il hésita à la mordre de nouveau. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur ses lèvres et il referma doucement ses dents sur la pointe qui se tendit encore plus à se contact. Yaone l'entendit rire, il se replaça bientôt au dessus d'elle. L'émeraude de ses yeux brillaient de désir. Elle sourit en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Hakkai…

- Chut… Je t'aime.

Elle chuchota à son tour, plus faiblement :

- Je t'aime aussi.

Yaone fit glisser une de ses mains et entreprit de l'amener en elle. Derechef, il s'approcha un peu plus, passa ses mains dans le dos de son amante pour la coller à lui.

- Aaah..

Il gémit aussi, et commença à bouger, brûlant d'être en elle. Elle accrocha ses mains sur ses omoplates, gémissant à chaque coup de reins qu'il donnait. Il avait ramené ses mains sur ses hanches à elle mais ne tardèrent pas à glisser sur tout le corps de la jeune femme. Leur rythme devint plus rapide, plus intense, il mordait le coup de la jeune femme pour s'empêcher de gémir trop fort. Inconsciemment, elle griffait la peau blanche d'Hakkai. Il ralentit un peu, et ses gestes devinrent plus langoureux. Yaone amena ses doigts des omoplates de son amant jusqu'à son bassin, en prenant soin de passer de par et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant d'autres frissons et tremblements. Ils haletaient et leurs mouvements reprirent la cadence qu'ils avaient eu un peu auparavant, voire même un peu plus rapide. D'une main, elle écarta les mêches brunes du visage d'Hakkai, rendues plus sombres par la sueur, et il embrassa son épaule, la goûtant, avant d'y laisser une marque rouge. Elle sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à finir, elle n'en était pas loin non plus. Elle accentua ses propres mouvements, amenant son amant un peu plus en elle, il gémissait sans plus se préoccuper du bruit qu'il pouvait faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère en elle.

- Pu… humm, lâcha-t-il .

Elle étouffa son cri du mieux qu'elle put, mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Il s'allongea sur elle. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver leur souffle. Hakkai se retira et il l'embrassa, encore un peu essoufflé, et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger a côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent. Elle se calla contre son torse et leur yeux se croisèrent de nouveau. Emeraude, rubis, c'était encore une nuit où ils s'endormaient collés, amoureux.


	2. On reprend du service ?

**Emeraude, Rubis**

_**Chap 2 :**_**_On reprend du service ?_**

Le lendemain, assez tôt, on sonna chez eux. Les deux amoureux n'entendirent rien. On re-sonna et on s'enerva bientôt sur la porte. Là encore, le bruit ne les atteignit pas, il faut dire qu'il étaient au première étage, porte fermée, enfouis sous les draps avec du sommeil à rattraper.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ils entendent pas ou quoi ? s'énerva un roux sur le pas de la porte. Il fut aidé dans sa tâche par un adolescent aux prunelles dorées, qui donna de vigoureux coups de poing sur la planche de bois.

Un coup de feu retentit.

- Baka-saru ! Tu veut détruire la moitié de leur maison ?

Hakkai et Yaone, réveillés depuis que Goku avait commencé à s'attaquer à la porte, sursautèrent lorsque Sanzo avait tiré. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et noua ses longs cheveux. Hakkai alla reprendre ses vêtements de la veille, s'habilla rapidement, et mit ses lunettes. Ensuite il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, plus inquiété par sa porte que par ses trois amis, dehors, dans le froid d'un samedi matin. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Goku qui avait recommencé à tambouriner sur la porte n'avait pas entendu la serrure cliqueter, il s'écrasa aux pieds de l'ex-humain, sur le tapis d'entrée. Hakkai l'enjamba, lui adressant un sourire au passage, et adressa un sourire encore plus éclatant au trois autres.

- Et bien… vous êtes matinaux. Bonjour, que nous vaut votre visite ?

A présent attablés dans la cuisine, Yaone servait du café aux quatre garçons, avant de s'en verser une tasse à elle-même en rajoutant lait et sucre. Goku dévalisait la cuisine du couple, prétextant ne pas avoir petit-déjeuné. Evidemment, si la situation lui avait échappé, elle n'avait pas échappé à Sanzo ni à Gojyo, un jeune couple amoureux qui à du mal à se lever le matin n'avait pas beaucoup d'explications à son actif.

- On ne voulait pas déranger, lança le moine avec un sourire entendu, largement appuyé par le métis.

- Mais vous ne dérangez pas. Dit Hakkai gentiment, avec un regard qui l'était beaucoup moins. Gojyo ricana.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous veniez, dit Yaone.

Sanzo reposa sa tasse avant de déclarer d'un ton assez froid comme si la nouvelle le rebutait.

- La Trinité Bouddhique m'a encore convoqué, un clan de yokais sévit dans le sud du pays, et elle veut que je l'arrête.

- En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? reprit la chimiste. Hakkai lui avait comprit, il soupira.

- Cela concerne _ton futur mari_, parce que la Trinité m'a demandé d'accomplir cette mission avec mes « compagnons » d'autrefois. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Vous comptez donc repartir tous les quatre ?

- Le plus tôt possible, compléta Gojyo, qui était lui, compatissant. Un silence lourd s'installa, Hakkai ne voulait pas partir en laissant Yaone derrière lui, elle, ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille,

Sanzo n'avait rien à dire, Gojyo était gêné du dilemme qu'ils imposaient à leurs amis, et Goku mangeait. Tous les cinq savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, le groupe de Sanzo reprenait du service, allant cette fois vers le Sud. Yaone serrait la tasse qu'elle avait dans les mains. Après tout…

- Je viens.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle, presque horrifiés, Goku arrêta même de manger.

- Pardon mais c'est comme ca, je n'ai aucune envie de laisser Hakkai partir seul, s'il lui arrive quelque chose je ne le saurais pas avant un bout de temps et je ne pourrais rien faire pour lui !

- T'es sa mère ? Lanca Sanzo.

- Non je suis sa fiancée ! C'est quelque chose que tu est incapable de comprendre hein ? Et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir ? Autant être à cinq, c'est toujours mieux que quatre ! Tu oublies que j'ai un passé a mon actif aussi, si j'ai pu vous causer du tort a vous en étant votre ennemie, je pourrai très bien en causer a ceux qui seront nos ennemis !

- Justement, tu as servi Kogaiji, tu n'as pas ta place parmis nous !

- J'ai mis mon passé derrière moi, tu devrais être l'un des premiers a le savoir ! Yaone s'énervait fortement. Est-ce que tu as pensé a ce que je vais ressentir une fois qu'Hakkai ne sera plus là ? Tu y penses ? A _la_ _douleur de ceux qui restent _? Sanzo se crispa. Elle avait touché un point sensible.

- Tss. Il s'éloigna.

- Bienvenue chérie, lui dit Hakkai en souriant. Goku fit remarquer :

- Mais il n'y a jamais eu de femme dans le groupe a Sanzo. Autre point épineux, leur orgueil et le machisme de certains.

- Bah c'est un garçon manqué, et Sanzo est assez efféminé comme ca, c'est parfait, déclara le métis, en route !

Adossé à un arbre à quelques mètres de la maison, Sanzo s'était retiré, vaincu par les paroles de la monstre. Il tira une autre bouffé sur sa cigarette, et attendit que ses camarades aient fini leurs préparatifs, oh bien sur, ils auraient du partir immédiatement, mais ca ne semblait pas être du ressort du couple. Cela l'étonnait, Yaone comme Hakkai avait pourtant déjà vécu ses expériences, mais ils avaient tellement changés, qui aurait cru qu'ils finiraient pas planifier un mariage ? Ils avaient toujours été ennemis, ils auraient du se tuer plutôt que de coucher ensemble ! Yaone avait raison, il était incapable de comprendre ça, par contre, même s'il refusait de l'avouer, il comprenait très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée par son fiancé, ça il ne le comprenait que trop…

Ils arrivèrent enfin, Hakkai avait Hakuryu sur son épaule, Yaone les suivait avec Goku et Gojyo. Le couple s'était habillé, et elle s'était équipée de sa lance, d'un petit sac en bandoulière que Sanzo soupçonnait être rempli de bombes, fumigènes et autres spécialités de la chimiste, d'une petite valise qui devait contenir les vêtements de rechange du couple. Hakuryu se métamorphosa laissant place à la voiture du groupe. Hakkai et Sanzo s'installèrent a leur place, les trois autres hésitèrent. Ils essayèrent de rentrer a trois à l'arrière de la voiture, sous l'œil cynique de Sanzo. Ils y arrivèrent mais étaient un peu serrés, ils s'y habitueraient, sans aucun doute. Hakkai démarra, vers le Sud.

- Pourrais-tu me donner plus de détails Sanzo s'il te plaît ? demanda Hakkai.

- C'est un clan de yokais très dangereux, ils intègrent les humains à des histoires de trafic d'armes, de drogue et j'en passe.

- Une sorte de mafia en quelque sorte.

- Pas exactement, ce sont des yokais ne l'oublies pas, dès qu'ils n'ont plus besoin des humains, ils n'hésitent pas à s'en débarrasser.

- Mais l'expérience à été arrêtée, les yokais ne devraient plus être violents, fit remarquer Yaone.

- Ces yokais ne sont plus sous l'influence négative, ils agissent de leur plein gré, et en sont d'autant plus dangereux, il ne suffira pas de tuer leur supérieur pour les arrêter.

- Et on ne sait pas exactement où ils sont ?

- Non évidemment, la plupart de leurs actions se situent vers le Sud, on espère pouvoir coincer au moins un des membres là-bas, et lui soutirer des infos.

- C'est vague, soupira Yaone, on a très peu de chances d'y arriver alors.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas venir, rétorqua Sanzo.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, pensifs, Hakkai lançait quelques sourires et regards a Yaone a travers le rétroviseur, elle lui répondait en souriant. Elle finit par s'endormir, à coté de Gojyo, pour se réveiller un peu après a cause de Goku qui recommençait à se disputer avec le métis.

Après avoir roulé toute la journée, ils trouvèrent une auberge ou passer la nuit.

Hakuryu, reprit sa forme de petit dragon et ils rentrèrent dans l'auberge. Ils commandèrent rapidement à manger et la nouvelle venue put apprécier les joies d'un repas avec la bande a Sanzo. Comme d'habitude, Goku et Gojyo se disputèrent la nourriture, Sanzo tira dans l'établissement, et Hakkai s'excusa auprès des autres clients. Yaone rit un peu avec eux, découvrant ceux qu'elle avait traqués prédemment. Un souvenir lui revint, la première fois qu'elle les avait vus dans une situation semblable, il y avait presque un an maintenant, mais elle n'était pas attablée avec eux à cette époque-là, elle les servait, guettant la moindre occasion pour mettre du poison dans leur repas. Elle aurait très certainement réussit si un des clients n'avait pas renversé la table et la nourriture avec. Pourquoi s'était-il énervé d'ailleurs ? Ah oui, il avait eu un geste déplacé envers elle et Gojyo lui avait lancé un cendrier en pleine tête. Elle sourit a ce souvenir, une bagarre générale s'en était suivie, et Hakkai l'avait rassurée. En fait, il l'avait toujours protégée, même lorsqu'ils combattaient l'un contre l'autre, il était toujours d'une très grande politesse. Peu après elle avait essayé de tuer Hakkai, là, elle frissonna, si elle avait réussi à le tuer ce jour la, elle en serait morte aussi. Au lieu de ca, ils vivaient ensemble maintenant et s'aimaient.

« C'est étrange pensa-t-elle, on n'aurait jamais deviné ça en si peu de temps, tout est si différent de ce qu'il aurait du être. Je ne m'en plaindrais absolument pas. »

Le repas finit, ils demandèrent au patron de l'auberge de leur indiquer s'il avait des chambres de libres, et il leur indiqua qu'il ne lui en restait que deux de deux personnes. Sanzo pesta.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de rajouter un futon dans l'une des chambres ? demanda Hakkai

- QUOIIII ? hurlèrent les trois garçons

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais vous faire dormir avec Yaone et moi ? Vous prenez une chambre avec un futon en plus, nous l'autre chambre, c'est ça ou on dort tous dehors. Il inscrivit les noms sur le registre et Sanzo paya avec la carte de la Trinité.

- Les chambres sont à l'étage, la première est celle à la porte bleue, la seconde au bout du couloir, indiqua le patron. Le moine se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la première chambre.

- Goku !

- Euh.. oui ?

- Tu prendras le futon !

- Maiiiiis pourquoi moi ?

- Les animaux c'est pas dans les lits, ouistiti.

- Tu t'es regardé le cafard ?

Les deux fiancés rirent en les voyant se chamailler.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour dans la ville ? Il n'est pas encore très tard, on peut trouver quelques boutiques ouvertes. Elle acquiesça. La nuit était très belle, et l'air était doux. Ils trouvèrent un bar ouvert et y rentrèrent. Hakkai se vit proposer une partie de poker qu'il refusa tout d'abord, puis céda sous l'insistance de sa fiancée. La partie ne dura pas longtemps, après plusieurs mains assez bien servies pour l'ex -humain, il mis tapis, imité par ses adversaires qui voulaient suivre la mise.

Quinte flush royal.

Ses adversaires s'énervèrent et devinrent quelques peu menaçants. L'un deux s'approcha de Yaone et, complétement saoul, lui proposa de « s'amuser un peu ». Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et avant que Hakkai n'ait pu réagir, elle lui envoya un coup de pied sauté qui le fit décoller jusqu'à atterrir sur un table voisine. Et ils se firent sortir. La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et l'air était plus frais, Yaone frissonna et se colla à son fiancé. Ils rentrèrent à l'auberge et montèrent dans leur chambre. Elle entreprit de se changer quand elle sentit Hakkai derrière elle, l'enlacer et lui embrasser la nuque, le cou, avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, après quoi elle le repoussa pour pouvoir mettre sa chemise de nuit convenablement. Pas vexé le moins du monde, il s'installa sur le lit et attendit qu'elle ait finit de se changer. Quand elle l'eut rejoint elle se blottit sous les draps contre lui.

- Tu as encore froid ?

- Oui un peu. Il l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle demanda :

- Tu n'es pas fatigué d'avoir conduit toute la journée ? Surtout qu'on avait pas dormi beaucoup. Il rit.

- Non ca va, je suis résistant. Et il l'embrassa. Elle éteignit la lumière et ils s'endormirent, assez vite malgré tout.

Hakkai se reveilla un peu avant Yaone le lendemain, n'ayant que son pantalon sur lui, il sortit de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers celle des trois autres membres du groupe, frappa et n'ayant aucune réponse, il entra.

- Ah Goku tu es là, bonjour.

- Hey !

- Où sont les deux autres ?

- Ah, ils sont partis faire des courses, on partira après le déjeuner.

Hakkai le remercia et prit congé. Il rentra directement dans sa chambre et entreprit de prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine. L'eau dégageait de la vapeur qui remplit bientôt la petite salle de bain. Il commença a se laver quand il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme presque aussitôt après. Il rit intérieurement, Yaone devrait attendre qu'il ait fini sa douche si elle voulait se laver elle aussi. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit sa fiancée entrer dans la douche, uniquement vêtue d'une serviette nouée autours d'elle. Le plus naturellement du monde elle sourit à son homme, enleva sa serviette, et planta un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Bonjour chéri.

Lequel resta complètement immobile, durant les 30secondes qui suivirent, le temps que la monstre régule la température de l'eau, qu'elle trouvait trop chaude. Après quoi il l'enlaca et répondit à son baiser.

- Bonjour.

Elle ne relâcha pas son étreinte et resta collée a son amant, de toute façon, la douche était trop petite pour qu'elle puisse s'éloigner. Hakkai n'avait pas l'habitude qu'elle soit aussi entreprenante, une douche à deux n'était certainement pas innocente, surtout quand il voyait le sourire de Yaone. Alors il la serra un peu plus contre lui, et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser, chastement, puis de plus en plus intensément. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il allongea encore le cou, pour atteindre sa peau du bout de sa langue. Elle rit un peu, et commença a embrasser son cou, le haut de son torse, jusqu'à passer sa langue sur la peau mouillée jusqu'au nombril d'Hakkai. Il ne cessait de la caresser, et quand elle revint a sa hauteur, il plongea dans son cou avant de le mordre et d'y laisser une marque rouge semblable a celle qu'il avait fait deux jours auparavant. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement, et elle glissa sa main sur toute la peau du jeune homme, passant sur la première cicatrice, caressant la peau sensible, et remontant sur la seconde cicatrice, dans le creux de l'épaule d'Hakkai, se rappelant les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait été faite. Elle fut arrachée a ses pensées par la respiration du brun qui devenait de plus en plus rauque et précipitée, et de sentir sa main se diriger vers son entrejambe, elle frissonna et poussa un geignement. Elle n'accepta pas néanmoins cette main qui voulait s'introduire en elle, elle voulait prendre la tête des opérations, pour une fois. Ce fut donc elle qui fit voyager sa main jusqu'au bassin d'Hakkai, et qui doucement se mit à caresser sa virilité. Ses muscles se contractèrent et il sera un peu plus Yaone contre lui, ses doigts ancrés a ses épaules. Ses gémissements étouffés donnaient envie a la monstre de continuer ses caresses, de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment où, pantelant, il les interrompit lui-même.

- Yaone… viens.

La monstre cligna des yeux, c'était toujours elle qui avait dit cette phrase la avant, l'entendre de sa bouche à lui donnait un sentiment de supériorité qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la douche, se fichant éperdument de l'eau qui pouvait se rependre par terre, et elle s'assit sur lui, il en profita d'abord pour l'embrasser, partout où il pouvait, faisant jouer sa langue et parfois ses dents sur sa peau, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements et soupirs. L'un comme l'autre n'y tenant plus, elle le suréleva et l'amena en elle. Ils gémirent de concert avec qu'elle ne commence des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, pour le sentir plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle. Dans son plaisir, elle rejeta la tête, projetant ses cheveux mouillés dans son dos. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers son amant qui était collé à elle, son visage enfoui dans sa clavicule. Ses gémissements étaient plus rapides, courts et plus prononcés. Elle-même commençait à ressentir cette brûlure dans son bas-ventre. Ne cherchant nullement à ralentir pour préserver cette sensation le plus longtemps possible, elle accéléra ses coups de reins, Hakkai répondant à chacun de ses gestes. Elle lâcha un cri et Hakkai descendit ses mains sous les fesses de Yaone pour ressentir le plus possible son corps autours du sien. Elle laissa la sensation brûlante l'envahir complètement et étouffa un nouveau cri quand elle sentit Hakkai finir et se déverser en elle, et noua ses bras autours de lui, ce qu'il fit également en passant ses mains autours de ses hanches. Et ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, recherchant leurs respirations mais n'interrompant pas leurs caresses pour autant. Il l'embrassa et mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure.

- On devrait peut-être vraiment prendre notre douche tu ne crois pas ?

- Non, on reste encore un peu comme ca.

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et elle ferma les yeux. Puis elle se souleva, nouveau gémissement, nouveau frisson. Il se releva et finirent par vraiment se laver. Hakkai sortit de la douche le premier, suivit par Yaone, une fois séchés et habillés, elle noua ses cheveux, fit une tresse et noua également l'extrémité. Puis ils rangèrent leurs affaires, les laissant prêtes a emporter, et descendirent retrouver leurs compagnons. Lesquels étaient déjà attablés.

- Ah vous voila ! lança Goku. Les courses sont faites =)

- Bien nous ne mourrons pas de faim, renchérit Hakkai.

Les deux autres ni firent aucune réflexion, l'ex-humain comprenait qu'ils auraient aimé être aidés. La prochaine fois peut-être.


End file.
